I Belong to You
by Gamercenary1995
Summary: One-shot story. When Kiara is hired to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a precious memory sparks between her and her idol Foxy with maybe something more than sheer inspiration. ((Rated T for language and a slight sexual situation))


**~~Author's Note~~**

 ** _FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon, but all OC is mine!_**

 **This one-shot replaces _Security at Freddy's_ since I no longer have the inspiration or drive to continue writing it at all. I'm sorry for disappointing you guys since SaF was such a big hit, but this one-shot replaces it with slight changes with what was once originally SaF's first chapter and it'll stay that way...**

 **Reconstructive criticism and reviews are appreciated. I'll see you guys in the next story :,(**

* * *

 ** _~~The Richards Household || Sunday 8-16-2015, 8:11 AM~~_**

"Time for breakfast, Kiki! Wakey wakey!"

Six-year-old Amelia throws a pillow at her older sister, Kiara. Every Sunday, the family would have a big breakfast. But Kiara groans as she wasn't feeling it at all today. "Give me a few more minutes..." She grips the blankets a little tighter.

Amelia then jumps onto the bed and pulls the covers off her sister, wrestling with her. "Get up!"

"Keep doing that, and the tickle monster will get you!" She grabs Amelia and tickles her playfully, making her squeal joyfully. After a moment, she puts her down. "Let me shower and I'll be down." The little girl runs out of her bedroom.

Kiara shakes her head. She was the second eldest of four. At seventeen years old, she could be easily passed as a college student – not a high school student. She goes into the bathroom with clean clothes and takes a twenty-minute shower. Once out, she sits on a stool and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She has a thin yet somewhat muscular build with B-cup breasts, flawless ivory skin, emerald-green eyes, kissable lips, and long luscious dark-red hair.

She brushes out her hair before messily tying it up into a side braid with her bangs left alone and a few strands dangling free. She dresses into a black tank top and black yoga shorts before heading downstairs.

In the kitchen finishing cooking breakfast was her mother, Michelle. She was a registered nurse who worked long shifts during the week with the weekends off. In the living room watching TV was her two brothers, Seth and Aaron. Their father, Callum, was at the isle table reading the newspaper and Amelia was there too, occupied with a coloring book. He was an owner of a small computer parts company that made great money. When Seth was at college dorms and both parents working during the week, Kiara was left in charge of the rules and caring for her younger siblings.

"Breakfast is ready!" Michelle calls everyone to the kitchen. Scrambled eggs, spicy sausage patties, strips of crispy bacon, and buttermilk waffles were on the counter. Everyone gets their proportions before sitting at the table. Seth then goes to the refrigerator and gets himself a glass of orange juice.

Kiara gets some juice for Amelia and Aaron before sitting down and gets the job ads from the newspaper. Callum looks at Kiara. "Still looking for jobs? I can always get you one at the company."

"Dad, working with computers all day and dealing with asshole customers doesn't exactly cut it for me."

Elizabeth scoffs. "Kiara Nicole Richards, language!"

"Sorry, Mom. I just want something that gets me paid as well as keeping a big smile on my face." She keeps looking until a particular ad appears on the page.

 _Security Guard Needed_

 _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place where kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._

 _Night shift: 12-6 AM, Pay: $10.50/hour_

 _1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

Kiara shows the ad to her father. "Looks like I found a job I'm willing to do."

He looks at it and shakes his head. "A night guard? You sure that's a good idea?"

"Dad, it's better than doing nothing and it's money to help out around here when you guys are at work. Plus we used to go there a lot when your schedules were more flexible years ago and I still love the place."

Seth sits down next to her and chuckles while pushing his long black hair out of his eyes. "She's more of a night owl anyway. I'd say let her do it. My little sister as a night guard who shall terrify the children with her lovely, intimidating presence... Tsk, tsk, tsk..." He sips his apple juice and Kiara playfully punches his arm. "Jerk."

Michelle sighs again as she joins the table with her plate as well as a mug of coffee. "Fine, but if you end up hating it, don't say I didn't warn you."

Kiara nodded. "Thank you, Mom. Now, if you all don't mind, I've food to eat and a phone call to make."

* * *

After calling the company, Kiara was told to come to the restaurant for a tour and details on what the job entailed.

The building was exactly as she remembered, except newer. The kid-friendly sign along with the four faces of the Fazbear Crew was surrounding the title logo. The parking lot had been redone and was pretty packed.

Kiara parks her car and gets out. By the door was a man in about his 40's with short brownish-grey hair, a light stubble, and brown eyes. He was wearing jeans, black shoes, and a white polo shirt.

"Are you Kiara Richards?"

She nodded. She only changed her shirt and fixed her hair before she came. It was now all down, the tips slightly curled. She then shakes his hand. "I am. You must be the owner."

"I am. The name is Frederick Fazbear. As you can see, we fixed up the pizzeria before reopening last month. Say, did you come here as a child?"

Kiara chuckles. "I did, but the building wasn't like this. It looked as if it was part of a haunted house and didn't look as lively as it once did."

Frederick chuckles. "I know. Anyway, let me show you around."

Frederick leads her inside. The black and white tiles was replaced with soft black carpet-like flooring. There was now a large section of arcade, a large kitchen in the back, a prize counter where a staff worker was giving presents to the children, and the main large room had tables full of families. On the show stage was the animatronics Kiara remembers very well fondly. Freddy was singing through his microphone, Chica was singing along as well with her cupcake in her left hand, and Bonnie was playing his red guitar. On the far left that wasn't occupied was a small stage covered by purple curtains that has stars on it, with a small sign that says ' ** _OUT OF ORDER_** '.

Kiara gets Frederick's attention. "Who's behind those curtains?"

He mentions her to follow him. He slightly opens it. "Foxy the Pirate. I'll tell you about it in the office of why he's out of commission at the moment." Inside was the idol Kiara always loved as a child. Foxy was crouched down, unmoving. His red fur was all tattered while wearing brown linen pants, wires exposed to the exterior, droopy golden eyes, and seems to be missing a tail. "Poor Foxy..."

He closes it and leads Kiara to the office. It was large enough to match the size of Kiara's bedroom. It had a tablet with an app that was hooked up to multiple camera TVs, a red 80's telephone, and a swirling chair with wheels with a wooden desk and fan. It also had a hook to hang her jacket on, a large bed with a foam mattress and pillows; it even had a small fridge.

"This is...pretty cozy."

"It is. The tablet is where you'll watch the crew at night. You'll also have a flashlight, taser, and anything else you might need."

Kiara's jaw almost dropped. "I have the job?"

He nodded. "Indeed. You need the money, I need a guard and I've found one."

Kiara blushes in embarrassment, but she was overall happy that she was now hired. "Th-thank you. I'll be here tonight."

Frederick nodded and gives her the outfit. "Be here by 11:30. Welcome to Freddy's."

* * *

Kiara comes in at the time she was told. She wore black pants and a buttoned-up navy collared shirt and hat. The sign on her shirt says ' _Fazbear Security_ '. The taser was safely sheathed in a holster around her waist.

She heads to the office where Frederick was waiting. "Welcome, night guard. You must watch the cameras and check on the crew from time to time. Since we fixed the wiring, the building's lights won't be going off, so you'll be fine. As for the animatronics, they'll…change at night."

She was baffled by that. "How? They're _machines_."

"You'll see when your shift starts. There's recorded messages on that desk phone you'll have to listen to. It'll explain other things. Good night...and good luck."

Frederick leaves and closes the door, locking the building. Kiara waits and the bell rings 30 minutes later, starting her shift. She presses the play button on the phone.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'_

Kiara's jaw drops. "Covering evidence for murder… Just grand…"

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Now Kiara wasn't laughing. The facts were there and she sighed in frustration. Now she was in trouble.

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Alright, good night."_

Kiara gives the desk phone the middle finger. "Asshole."

There was so much she had to think about now. The animatronics bit someone years ago and have been killing night guards. Not to mention these characters are the same ones she once adored as a child, especially the pirate Foxy.

Kiara pulls out a picture and looks at it. When she turned six years old, she came to the pizzeria for a birthday celebration party with friends and family. The whole crew celebrated with her and even got a photo taken together while she was holding a Foxy plush toy and smiling while the animatronic held her close with friends and family all around. The picture made her smile, until one of the television screens flickered. She touches the tablet and checks the stage. "Fuck! Where's Bonnie?"

She changes the screens until she found him. His eye sockets were black as he was standing very close to the camera's lenses. His mouth was open, revealing his square teeth while in the parts and services room. This alone frightened Kiara. " _I. See. You._ "

The camera flickers again, but time, three of them did just that. She checks each television. Chica was now off the stage in the main room, talking with Freddy. Bonnie was slowly moving back to the main room as well and in the last camera she checks, the cove curtains were open and Foxy heads to where the crew was.

She was confused as her heart beat was starting to slow down back to normal. As soon as the crew's hands touch, a light surrounds them and they change into their human forms. Kiara was in awe. "I guess Frederick wasn't lying..."

* * *

Freddy stood tall at 6'1" with short wavy brown hair with bear ears and deep-blue eyes while a brown-themed Victorian-era suit...without the hat. "Guys, Kiki's back!"

"I remember her. She came here a lot when she was five and we celebrated her sixth birthday a few months later. But when she was nine years old, she came one last time and left for good. Why be a guard here though?" Bonnie sighs softly. His purple hair was in a slightly messier look thank Freddy's and ended at the end of his neck. He wore a Victorian-era suit as well; the collared shirt was white and the vest the color of eggplant. His magenta eyes seemed to be glowing in the dark and his rabbit ears flickered a little bit.

Chica crossed her arms. "Maybe she wanted to. Who knows?" She looked like a typical cutie anime girl with messy golden hair and amethyst eyes. She was wearing a yellow-themed summer dress and a pink bow in the back as well as three golden feathers.

Foxy shrugged his shoulders at the suggestion of what Chica said. His shoulder-length red hair was neat and tidy, the bang covered his right eye. His eyes were golden with slit pupils in them - with his fox ears. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a red-and-golden theme pirate overcoat, with black pants and black leather boots. His fingernails were a little long, but pointed and sharp' even his canine teeth were visible whenever he spoke.

Freddy places a gentle hand on Bonnie, who calms down and gives a smile. "Now, let's go greet our old friend."

* * *

Once seeing them depart for the office on the camera, Kiara calms down and waits for them. They peek through the door and Chica jumps through, tackling Kiara to the ground and her hat tumbles to the side. "I missed you!"

She coughs lightly and returns the embrace to Chica. "Missed you too."

Freddy pulls the chicken off. "Geez… Calm down." He turns to Kiara and helps her up. "Kiara. Welcome back, kiddo."

Kiara brushing the dust off her uniform. "Freddy. It's been years since I last seen you."

He chuckles as they quickly embrace. "Sure has. You've grown up."

She nodded. "Damn right I have." She looks to the left and sees Bonnie, giving him a sweet smile. "Nice seeing you too."

Bonnie raises his head at her, giving her acknowledgement. "Uh, where's Foxy?"

Chica leans out the hallway. "Hey. Someone wants to see you." The others leave the office and Foxy comes into view of Kiara. His eyes widen as the memory rushes back to his mind. "Kiki?"

Kiara smiles and runs into his arms, hugging him. "You remember me…"

He felt tears of joy run down his cheeks as he returns the embrace. "I instantly remembered you..."

She sighs and rest her head against his chest for a few moments before Foxy pulls back and she sits down at her desk, taking her hat off the floor. "So, is there anything I should worry about?"

Foxy shakes his head. "Not that I should know of. Why?"

"The phone messages told me about the Bite of '87. Please don't tell me it's what I think."

He sighed. "It never happened here. It was at another location and no, I didn't cause the tragedy. It was an animatronic named Fredbear. He hasn't been seen since that fateful day and he was put away, his endoskeleton completely removed."

"Where is he now?"

Foxy looks down, his ears folding back and pulls back. "I…can't…tell you."

Kiara gets worried. "But...don't you trust me?"

"I've been targeted for years because of him! Some other night guard tampered with us and then everyone started assuming that I did it when I'm fucking innocent!" He punches the wall, angered by it all. He lets out a low feral growl and reveals his sharp canines, the rest of the crew rushing in to make sure Kiara wasn't hurt. "I…need to be alone…"

Foxy leaves the office, and Kiara frowns as Chica sits down next to her. "Will you be okay?"

Kiara nodded. "Do you guys…really hate Foxy? And please don't lie to me."

Freddy puts a hand on her shoulder. "I personally don't. After I found out the truth back in 1987, I am very angry at William Afton. He's the one who killed the children and stuffed their bodies into the suits. He then tampered with our systems and he tricked the original owners into thinking two guards, Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald, committed the murders. Those missing children...that's us..."

Kiara frowned. "Then, is that how you're able to turn human?"

Chica nodded. "Yeah. Foxy is haunted the most because he was the first one murdered... He's been frowned upon by those who come near him. Since you care about him more than anyone else, he may open up to you."

Kiara opens up her back pack and pulls out something from her backpack. It was the same plush Foxy toy version in his animatronic form. It was the size of a collectible plushie and she loved it. It was still in perfect condition. Bonnie came over and examines it. "You still have that from your birthday?"

She nodded. "Of course I kept it in good condition, because it's a precious memory."

He nodded. "That's a good thought."

Kiara then turns to Freddy. "Where did Foxy go?"

Freddy picks up the tablet and switches through the cameras. He then finds him at _**CAM 1C**_. "Here. Pirate Cove. Be careful." He kissed Kiara's forehead, which she smiled before leaving the office.

* * *

Foxy was sitting outside his cove. The purple, star-decorated curtains behind him were ripped in a few places. With his ears folded back and face pressed into his knees with his arms wrapped around them, he felt guilty about verbally upsetting Kiara, the only one who accepted him for who he was. Tears flow down his cheeks and he starts to sob softly.

He hears footsteps coming towards him and he could instantly tell who it was. "I'm sorry, Kiara. I just..."

She sits down next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Friends forever and ever. Promise?"

Foxy looks at her, caressing her cheek. "Those words... You said that before you left..." He looks down and sees the plushie before taking it. "You kept it after all those years..." He looks at her, smiling lightly. But he's then touched when her warm hand touched his own cheek. He then leans into it, kissing her palm affectionately. "You...still like me?"

Kiara chuckles and leans in to kiss him affectionately on the lips. "Of course I do. Always have and I always will."

Foxy returns the kiss. "You're a special woman, Kiki. I hope...you'll stay...with us...with _me_. I don't want you to leave again."

She gasps as she was suddenly pulled into the cove with Foxy. Their kisses became passionate, their touching more invasive and their breaths heavy with moans. Eventually the clothes come off and the two make passionate love with the curtains closed. They were a little loud as sweat coats their hair and bodies as Foxy thrusts into Kiara's body with her in his lap. Within a few minutes, they came together in unison and Kiara's collapsed against Foxy - for they were now one and belonged to each other. The pirate cups her face and kisses her one last time.

"I promise to never... _ **ever**_...leave you again." She rests her head against his chest and all Foxy could do was smile. "I love you."


End file.
